


The Calamity of Japan

by FlamingHeroKai



Series: Wild Has a Fucking Gun AU [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, How Do I Tag, I dont know what i am doing, I will tag more as I go XD, Kinda, My First Fanfic, Wild has a Fucking Gun, fantasy meets reality, its complicated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingHeroKai/pseuds/FlamingHeroKai
Summary: 10,000 years is a very long time... So what if BOTW made sense and the game actually takes place in the modern times?Where a young boy grew up with his favorite series, unknowing of his future. Where a young girl discovered something revolutionary. Where the world changed for better or for worse.A retelling of BOTW, with some Linked Universe here and there. You do not need to know anything about LU before reading.(Currently on Hiatus)
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Wild Has a Fucking Gun AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677727
Comments: 33
Kudos: 78





	1. The Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fanfic! Helpful criticism welcome, and if y0u have any questions, please comment them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the world ended due to humanities fear, ignorance and hubris.

The Calamity was a surprise to all, after all nothing like that has ever happened in recorded history. A few have tried to warn the government, they all failed of course. Who would believe someone about how a giant pig demon cloud would cause havoc upon the world? Anyone who believed this “prophecy” was treated as someone who escaped from a mental hospital. This was the real world after all, not some fantasy world stuck in an never ending cycle of good and evil. But the real world did not know that everything and anyone could change, or rather would change… For the calamity was real, alive and very, _very_ angry.

Of course, before the start of an era of malice, a girl 16 years of age discovered something strange… It was a mechanical being, it looked to be almost a giant statue, if it did not move or... Awakened you could say… The girl thought it looked like something only someone divine could have made. You could even call it a divine beast.

More and more similar machines were discovered, made of technology way beyond comprehension. Mostly they were smaller and spider-like, but they also found three other machines, almost identical to the first one discovered, each having a different animal theme of their own. 

The government shut the discoveries down, they were scared that this could be used for terrible purposes, nor could they let this be known to the public. They told the girl to walk away, and pretend she never saw it.

The young girl had no choice, and so she did. 

That did not stop other strange occurrences from happening. The forests seemed to invade the cities, trying to take back what was once theirs. People were reported to have seen strange glowing balls of light flying around, seeming to twinkle with laughter. Strange plant-like creatures were also seen from afar, looking very mischievous. The government prevented any news from spreading, but the rumors were too strong to push back and spread all across the country like wildfire. 

The rumors might have been whispered from near to afar, but most people don't truly believe them.

Maybe if they did, then the Calamity would have never happened. Maybe everything would have been fine, and many would still be living… But this is the real world, and here they dont believe that things belonging to fantasy could ever be possible. Maybe some centuries back they would, but not then… Such were the mistakes made in the year 2020… The year where everything went wrong…

On the other side of things, a few years before the girl ever made her discovery. A young boy only of 12 years of age, with blonde hair and blue eyes went missing for a few days time. He wandered into the forest nearby, seemingly called by a gentle voice. There he found a gleaming sword in front of a giant tree, beckoning him forwards. He pulled the sword from the stone, feeling elated, as the sword was almost identical to the one from his favorite series…

_The Legend of Zelda…_

This boy was destined for greatness, for failure, for the victory of his country. One day he would be put into a long, dreamless sleep and awaken into a ruined world that only he could save. One day he will grow tired of the fantasy world he lives in. One day he will meet others that share his face and name, who remind him of the beauty of his world. And one day the world will be forever changed by his actions.

But that day is not today, today he is just a young boy excited for the weekend, where he will get to play one of his favorite games all day long. A young boy who shows the gleaming sword to his parents, where they hang it on his wall. A young boy who does not know what is to come.

A young boy named Link, who will one day save his world, who will one day save all of Ḩ̶̢̛̟̝̖̭̖͇̖̜͕͗̆̄̓́͌͌̐̿̀͌͝y̵̜͇̖̥̗͈̰̲̟̙̓͒̌͋̀̏͒͝ͅṟ̶̹̟͊̐̽́̏̽̉͠ṳ̷̧͂͑̌͛̑l̴̢̧̟̟̥͍͇̫̮̹̅̂̌̎͂̂͑͆͆̍̌e̸̲̲̖̋̑͂̎̏͌ͅ Japan. Who will one day become the Hero of the Wilds.

But alas, before he succeeded against the ancient evil. He must first fail and plunge the world into darkness… Many will die because of it.

But it's ok.

F̸̨̧͈͍͍̼͇͊͐̐͐̒͒̀ͅȍ̴̲͎̝͉̻̝͚̓͌̽̓̇͝ṟ̶̢̼͙͇͈̞͉̮͓͕̮͂͛̓͜͝ ̶̠͍̗͕̠̻̑͆̏͑͑͊̈́̐̂̊ẗ̶̢͚̦͔̥́̓̊̑̕͘h̴̡̠̻̳̭͊͂̅͝͝͝ͅe̸̹̻̯̓ ̷̹͐G̵̨̢͕̥̳̠̼̝̠͕̟̪͐͐̽̂̀ô̸̧̧̰̳̼̩̥͔͎̪̳̟͖͆͋̔͌̍̋̍͋̉̕͝ͅd̶̠̝̻̘͎͍̘̜̿̄̅ḑ̷͙͔̖̣͐͊̆̎͆̌̿̆̃̅̎̋e̶̜̩̳͊̓́̽ṡ̶̛̛̻͎̱͋̿̑͋̿̒̉̍͘s̶̤̊͛͌͑̄͗̎̿̊̊̍͘̕͝ͅe̷̹ṣ̴̨̥̙̜̝̳̬̞̳̪͓̘̾̾͝ͅ ̵̧̠̏d̶̢̨͚̝̜̬͖̭͓͖̦̯̟̭̈́̏̑͒́̔͝ȇ̶̙͕͉̻̯̱̌̇̌̑͊̄͜m̴͙̳̫̥̘̙̗̗̦͛̄̆̄̅͜͝ͅȁ̶̧̻̼͚̥̙͌̐̀̐͋͌̎͛͛̾͑̊n̴̨̙̭͕̬̞͈͍̘̈́̽̓ͅͅd̴̡̨̛̹͚̮̜̗̦̩͔̻̰̜͛̃͝ ̷̛̰̗͍̦̳͓̥̈́̾͋̀̉̐͐̃̚͜ͅĩ̸̧̛̠̘̼̭̻̣͔̞̟̰̪̒̀̀̑̂̇̂͛̓͜͝͝t̴̡̘̙̓̈̅̌̅̈́͐̕̚


	2. Wake up Link!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link (or rather Wild) wakes up after the calamity.

_ "Link… Open your eyes… Link… Wake up..." _

A boy around 16 years of age, give or take, was lying down on a small pool of blue light. As he was regaining consciousness after a deep sleep, he wondered who or what that voice belonged to. It reminded him of safety and sunshine… The boy, Link, slowly got out of the glowing tub.

He looked around, confused at his surroundings. A shine caught his attention from the side. He slid out of the tub, and touched the ground with his shaking legs, they felt as if he hadn't used them in a while. Link slowly walked up to the shining pedestal, and reached for a tablet-like object.

_ "Link… That is the iRune… It will aid you in your journey..." _

'What journey…?" The boy wondered.

The sound of moving gears was what stole his attention next, the wall appeared to be opening. Link took that as his cue to enter through the now open passage.

As he walked slowly through the halls, he found a wooden chest. Like the dumbass he always was, and will be, he kicked it open. Link grunted in pain, his legs already felt weak but now sore too! 

'In hindsight, that was a bad idea…'

He looked inside the chest and found some clothes to put on, he was very grateful, as the chamber was quite chilly. Link put on the too small clothes, and continued on. 

He continued to follow the path, and walked down a small staircase and stopped at the ledge in front of him. It appeared that he would have to climb up, but his legs were already weak and sore.

It did not matter, he decided, he felt… No, he  _ knew  _ he had to climb this. And he did.

It might have been a small climb, but in his current state it took everything he had. Which, really wasn't much in the first place. Once he reached the top, he took a small breather.

After he was done trying to regain any sort of stamina and strength he had left, Link looked up towards the light the passage led to. He slowly got up once more, mesmerized by what was in front of him. 

Slowly the boy walked forwards, into a grassy hill, filled with all sorts of colourful flowers. He walked and walked until he reached a cliff, looking off towards a beautiful, wild land.

But that gaze turned into horror when he saw past the beautiful sight. All he could see was a broken endless city, surrounded by a dark cloud of evil.

_ "Link… You are the light… You and only you can save me, no us, from the Calamity… Link… Please save Japan and the world… Please be careful Link…" _


	3. The Not King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets an old man, where he learns of a way to find answers.

Link being horrified was an understatement. Beyond the beautiful forest was the broken city. He looked at it in fear… He did not remember the city, but still had lingering feelings for it. He mourned what once was his in another life.

Link slowly turned around and started to head down the hill. He could not bare to look at the sight any longer. His mind was rumbling over what he discovered. As he slowly walked, not just his legs were shaking, but his whole body too. 

He was so inside his head that he almost passed a campfire, where an old man sat.

"What ho young lad!" The Old Man laughed, "what brings you here onto this great plateau?"

Link startled at the sound of the Old Man, he thought he was alone. 

"Who… are you?" Asked the boy.

"Me? Well I am just an old man who tends the fire here my boy. Why don't you come and sit down, you must be freezing." The man told Link in a soft, amused voice.

The boy sat down, and immediately felt some relief over his poor sore legs. "Th-thank you…"

"Now why don't you tell me why a boy like yourself is here on this plateau?" Questioned the Old Man.

Link took a moment to answer, he had to think over what to say to the stranger. He honestly really didn't know, he just woke up in a glowing bathtub where a soothing voice spoke to him.

"I… I don't know…" He said truthfully.

"You don't know? Then do you know how you got onto this plateau? I have not seen someone else up here for ages, it's very difficult to get up here you know."

"It is...?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Oh… Well I just woke up in a glowing tub in some kind of cave. I really do not know how I got there, I heard a pretty voice though." Link told the Old Man, "other than that I don't remember anything. The only thing I know for sure is my name and that I have to save something… Something called Japan the voice said…"

The boy looked dead on his feet, even though he just woke up he just wanted to sleep. The Old Man knew this.

"Go rest boy, we can talk in the morning."

Link yawned, "ok…" He wasn't in the right state of mind to even refuse. He laid down against the log and went to sleep once more.

"Sleep Link, for this is only the beginning."

Before Link fully drifted off, he wondered how the old man knew his name.

\----

Link woke up in the morning, the old man was still in the same position, tending to the fire that still glowed even in the morning sun. 

"Hoho, I see you have awakened!"

The boy looked up at the Old Man as he rubbed his eyes. "Good morning…" said the boy.

"Good morning indeed, you must be hungry eh?" Asked the man before handing Link a baked apple. "You should eat some breakfast young man, I don't want you to be searching for answers on an empty stomach!"

Link cautiously took the apple and began to eat, thinking about yesterday.

After a few moments, the Old Man spoke up, "If there are answers you are looking for, you should head to each of the four shrines around here. Maybe then you will get your answers. If you do decide to do that, do you mind getting me the treasure that is in each of the shrines? If you manage to find them, I will even give you my paraglider!"

"What is this… Paraglider?" Link asked.

"I will show you later, you need to get going if you don't want to waste daylight! Do you accept?"

Link did not know why, but he accepted the stranger's offer. It might be the only chance to figure out why he is here.

The old man smiled, "Good, now if you turn on that tablet of yours a map will come up." 

'The iRune! That's right, maybe it could help me figure out what I am supposed to do?’ Link thought to himself as he pressed a small button on the top of the tablet. The screen turned on with a chime. On the tablet a blank map popped up, with small icons in the cornet and a red dot in the middle.

“Huh? It's blank!” The boy exclaimed in surprise. 

“Indeed it is… Hmm I thought this would happen.” The old man replied.

Link looked at the man with a puzzled face, “what do you mean you thought this would happen? Is it supposed to look like this?”

“Haha! No my boy, it just needs something to download the map onto it.” The old man gestured into the forest nearby, “Just head down that way and there should be a blue pedestal of sorts. Once you put the tablet on that, the map should pop up.”

The boy had a determined look on his face as he said,“Ok, will do!” But before the boy got up, the old man stopped him.

“Wait my boy, it's dangerous to go alone, take this!” He said while giving Link an axe. As the boy thanked him and turned around to leave. The old man smiled amused.

‘I always wanted to do that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, I am really proud of myself, this is the first thing I have ever written storywise. Also, remind yourself that this takes place in the modern, apocalyptic world (well... 2120 to be precise) and the LOZ games do exist here! (So yes, the old man said the reference on purpose XD)The explanation about how will come up when we meet Impa, she will reveal a whole lotta things there!
> 
> The next chapter should be out by tomarrow, I am planning on posting at most once per day, today being the exception. I hope you join me for the next chapter: Wolfie.


	4. Wolfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link gets saved by a certain someone and finds the Sheikah Tower!
> 
> Link: Wait what, a tower? I thought I was searching for a pedastal???
> 
> Me: *looks away while sipping my lemonade out of a coffe cup*

Link walked into the forest, feeling a lot better than the day before. He moved past the beautiful greenery and started to search for the blue pedestal. “Where is it? “ the boy asked himself, unknowing of the moving shadow watching from behind. Link was not being quiet, and that was his first mistake. The second one being that he was not on guard for enemies. The final, was not looking in front of himself, instead looking at the sides for what he was searching for.

He stumbled into a bokoblin camp, where three red ones were waiting. One of the monsters blared its horn, spooking Link with the loud noise. Another charged towards the startled human with its club, while the third followed. Link was too much in shock to move.

Thankfully, the shadow following him pounced on the one nearest to Link, While the other stupid charging bokoblin tripped over the beast.

“W-what is happening!? What are those things!?” The young boy exclaimed in shock. While the beast and the monsters were fighting, the bokoblin with the horn took out its bow and arrow and aimed at Link. The beast, having already killed the monsters from before, barked out a warning to the boy. Link clumsily dogged it and ran forwards swinging his axe. Hitting the monster a couple of times over and over before it turned into dust. He did not even really know why, his survival instincts finally activated.

“...What just happened…? There is no way that what just happened was real, this has to be some kind of hallucination…” Link said as he sunk down onto his knees. As he sat staring in space, the iRune chimed. Pulling out the tablet, an info screen popped up, having a picture of the monster that just attacked. A voice also came from the slate, saying the words on the screen.

_ A bokoblin, a nasty pig-like creature. This common species is a nuisance all over Hyrule. The species was first created when the calamity attacked, having originally pigs and boars commonly seen on farms. The calamity corrupted them into humanoid monsters to roam the land. While not very clever, they are at least intelligent enough to hunt animals to grill for food. Though they are typically carnivores, they enjoy fruit as well. _

The beast came over to Link, and started sniffing the tablet. It seemed to be curious over what the slate is. 

“You saved me…? Why did you help me?” Link asked the wolf, knowing it won't answer back. The wolf looked at the boy with an amused face, and huffed. The boy did not know why, but he felt safe around the beast, even though he probably should be scared. 

“Thank you.” He said as he smiled. Slowly he got back onto his feet, still just as confused as before. But he continued on, knowing that's the only way he can get his answers.

The wolf started walking ahead, turning around to look at Link. It seemed to be saying ‘come on, follow me’ through its facial expression. Link did the only thing he could do and followed along.

~~~

Soon enough, he reached the pedestal he was looking for, it looked really very strange looking. As he stepped onto it, the wolf stayed behind. Link placed the iRune in the slot, right as he did the stone above the slate started to glow that same blue as when he woke up. What seemed like a drop of light trickled down onto the tablet, with the screen absorbing it.

_ Accessing Sheikah Tower- Great Plateau _

_ Accessing iRune version 1.0.0.  _

_ Accessing data drive _

_ Downloading update version 1.0.1. _

“Whoa… Wait, tower?””

Links admiration was cut short when the pedestal started shaking along with the ground underneath him. As he fell onto the ground from the earthquake sensation, the tower shot up into the sky. He clung onto the ground as tight as he could as the tower rose up and up. What was actually a few seconds felt like minutes to the boy. When the movement stopped, Link rose slowly once again. When the boy fully stood up he heard a voice. 

‘What now!?’

“Hoho my boy.” The old man said as he drifted into view, holding something made out of fabric and metal, gliding down onto the ground. “Hah! Don't look so surprised! These old bones still work great!”

Link just shook his head.

“Oh, your surprised about the tower aren't, you.”

Link nodded at the old man.

“Yeah… Maybe I should have warned you.”

Link gaped at the man, “You think!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for sticking with me.  
> First off, I just want to say I feel so happy that so many people like this! I mean, 100+ hits in just one day? Thats so cool! I didnt think tuis many people would be interested in this, and I am just glad people took the time to read this!
> 
> Second, tomarrow will either be the next chapter (Shrines and iRunes) OR the first part of my spinoff story "Tales of Before the Calamity Came" which is obviously, taking place before the story. The first part shows the details of how Link got the mastersword and the second showing a day in Zeldas life and how that all changed.
> 
> Please comment which one you think you would prefer, or any mistakes and grammar issues you see!
> 
> (Before I forget, if you want to see the chapters early, I live write them in the LU Discord XD)


	5. Shrines and iRunes

"Now, turn the iRune on again and let's see if the map shows up now." The old man told Link.

Link nodded his head and pressed the small button on top of the tablet and the map popped up once more. The update worked! It now shows everything on the Great Plateau.

The old man gestures to the five new icons on the screen. The first one he points to has a different icon design then the other four.

"That must be where you first came from, you said you woke up in a cavern correct?" The man says, then he points to the other glowing marks. "Those other ones must be the shrines, I recognize the areas they are in. Just follow the map and you should arrive safely."

"Wait, why is only the Great Plateau filled out?" Link asked.

"Hmmmm… Good question, now do me a favor and look around, past the tower we stand on." 

Link does what the Old Man says and gasps at the sight he sees. He makes sure he is turned away from the nasty sight of the broken endless city. "It's beautiful…" Link says.

The Old Man continues, "Now you see those towers in the distance? My guess is that you will have to climb each one to get your iRune updated.

The young boy was suddenly hit with a thought, "Wait, how do I get down!?"

The Old Man smiled in amusement, "You have to climb down of course!"

_-_-_-_-_

Link climbed down through using the platforms that are on the sides of the tower sticking out. Once he got to the bottom, he looked at the beast standing off to the side with a glare.

"You knew it would do that, didnt you?" Link asked the wolf.

The beast gave its version of a grin to the boy as it layed down on its belly. The boy walked up to the wolf and scratched its head. 

The wolf then got up and started to head towards the forest, looking behind at the boy just like he first did when they met. Link followed the mighty beast.

_-_-_-_-_

Link arrived at the first shrine in the evening. All was quiet around him. He walked up to the closed gate of the shrine and noticed a similar pedestal to the tower.

"I hope I won't be flung into the air again." The boy muttered to himself. The wolf snorted, amused at the boy.

Link grabbed his iRune and put it on the slot. 

_ Accessing Shrine 1-C _

_ Uploading Command _

_ Activating Shrine 1-C _

_ Stand Back _

The boy stared at it in awe again and watched how the gate of the shrine slowly opened. He looks at the wolf once more who gives him a reassuring nod.

Link takes a deep breath and walks through the gate. He spotted something carved in the ground at the edge of the small cavern and stepped onto it.

_ Elevator 1-C Activated _

_ Going Down _

'Here we go…'

_-_-_-_-_-_

The elevator ride was longer than he expected, going deep underground for almost a solid minute. When it finally reached the bottom, Link heard a loud voice, appearing in his mind like the pretty voice did the day before.

**To you that sets foot in this shrine…**

**I am Oman Au. In the name of the Goddess Hylia I offer this Trial.**

'Hylia? Who is she… And a trial? The Old Man should really tell me these things..' Link wondered. 

Link walked down the small staircase and headed for the huge metal gate in front of him. He searched for a way to open it but found nothing. 'How…'

He looked around the giant room, and his gaze landed on another pedestal. 'Again?' Link followed what he did previously and put the iRune in the space provided. A drop of light trickled down onto the tablet where it was absorbed.

_ Accessing iRune version 1.0.1. _

_ Downloading update 1.0.2. _

_ Downloading application Magnesis _

_ Update Complete _

"Magnesis? What is that?" Link asked himself.

He turned on the screen and to his surprise he found a screen different to the map. It had a blue background, with a couple of icons on it. The first one had something similar to a compass on the icon, underneath it was the word 'Map'. The second one had an icon looking like a pouch, it was titled 'Inventory'. The third icon used a notebook image, with the word underneath it saying 'Notes'. And the fourth icon was of a magnet image, titled 'Magnesis'. The last one was the most unique, as it looked like a bar. 

He taped that one first, it said to 'type to search'. Underneath that it showed a word underneath it, 'Bokoblin'. Link pressed it and the screen that appeared after he was attacked by the monsters popped up again. 

There were a couple of other apps, but they had an image of a lock on it. He tapped the 'Map' app and it showed him the screen he was used to seeing. Link was once more in awe of the device.

'That's so cool! I wonder what those grey icons are…'

He turned around to the gate once more, and pressed the Magnesis app. 'Maybe this is how the gate will open?' Link pondered.

The screen that came up looked see through with red lines all over the screen. The lines were shaped around the ground and walls. The gate glowed a bright red. 

"I wonder what this will do…" He muttered to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading! If you were wondering where I was yesterday, I created a prequel yesterday, and thats where the daily update went XD
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like the chapter! Comment any questions you have please lol


	6. The Mistakes of Man (Part one)

After completing the puzzle of the shrine using his new rune, Link stands in front of a chest, and behind the chest stood a big blue box. The boy is very creeped out about it, as he is sure that he can see a dead body.

Link shook his head and bent down to open the chest. He decided he was not going to make the same mistake again and did not kick it open this time. Instead, he fiddled with the lock trying to get it open. After a couple of moments, he finally got it unlocked. Inside was a wooden, sturdy shield.

The boy placed it on his arm, so it is easily accessible. He got back up and took a deep breath and steadied himself, it was now time to see if that really was a dead body. Link walked up the small staircase and stood at a small platform, now that he was closer he could see that the blue box was actually more of a force field. Maybe to kee[p something out?

‘No… It is to keep something in…’ Link thought to himself.

Link raised his arm and touched the blue light, reminding him of how he woke up in that cavern with the pretty voice. To the boy's surprise, the box shattered, and the corpse opened its eyes.

**You have proven to possess the resolve of a true hero.**

**I am Oman Au, the creator of this trial.**

**I am a humble monk, blessed with the sight of the Goddess Hylia and dedicated to those who seek to defeat Ganon.**

**With your arrival, my duty is now fulfilled.**

**In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I gift you this.**

A glowing purple orb came out of the dead monks chest, Link could do nothing but watch it fade into his own.

**Now go hero, bring peace to the land of Hyrule once more.**

**You are our light.**

The monk fades away from the mortal plaine, passing on to the spirit realm. Link however, stayed still in shock.

“I did not expect that… Wow what just happened?” Link said to no one. “Ganon… why does that feel familiar…? Hylia too…”

//////////////

Link exited the shrine, where the Wolf was waiting. It perked up when it saw Link, the beast's tail started to wag furiously.

The boy laughed amused, “Well I'm happy to see you as well buddy!” Link looked up and saw that the sun was starting to drift down the sky, with brilliant vibrant hues starting to creep into the sky.

“Looks like we have to find shelter now.” He said to the wolf. “Why don’t we sleep in the shrine cavern tonight?”

//////////////

Time passed, in the morning the boy got up with his new wolf friend and took on the other shrines. Each shrine he got a new app unlocked, ‘Bombs’, ‘Stasis’ and ‘Cryonis’. However, it seems like there are still some apps that have yet to be unlocked.

When the last shrine was done, the Old Man came out of nowhere and landed in front of Link. He made a booming laugh at Links surprised face.

“Haha! My boy, you make the silliest faces. Anyways, pull out your map.”

“Oh… Ok…?” Link said as he pulled out his iRune and the Old Man took it to gesture at the shrine icons.

“You see boy, imagine that there is an X between the runes. At the midpoint, head over there and I will give you the answers you wanted.”

“Wait wait wait, what do you mean answers? I thought you didn't know them!?” Link exclaimed. “Then why did you not tell me in the first place!?”

The Old Man laughed nervously, shooting looks at the Wolf. Ever since he landed, the beast had an angry look on his face. It looked like something akin to hatred. 

“Well you see my boy… You were not ready for the information that I hold.”

“So you decided to lie about it instead!?”

The Old Man coughed into his hand while looking away, he could sense Links anger, not to mention the Wolf looking at him in a snarl. “Well, looks like I have to go now… See you later!” He said while disappearing.

The boy looked at the place the man once was in shock. “Did he just… disappear?”

/////////

After doing what the king told him, to imagine the shrines making an ‘x’, he headed for the building that seems to be the midpoint on the map. He walked there with his beast companion at his side and looked tense. For he will get his answers now.

Link made his way inside the building, it was absolutely destroyed. But somehow, it still stood tall and proud. He swore he could hear something akin to a melody drifting through the air. Link looked around, searching for Rhoam. 

“Where is he?” Asked the boy, “The Old Man said he would be here.”

The Wolf just gave a low growl in return. Link looked around again, the only thing of major importance was the giant statue of a hooded woman with wings. Somehow it looked almost as good as new amongst all of the destruction in the temple. And finally, Link spotted a ladder leaning against the wall.

‘Maybe I have to climb?’

He headed for the ladder and started to climb up, he only had his first foot up before looking at the Wolf. “Sorry, but I don't think you can climb this. You are going to have to stay here.”

The Wolf nodded as a reply.

Link climbed up the ladder and arrived onto the roof.

“So you arrived here… _Hero._ ”

  
  


Link looked at the Old Man, anger on his face. “Will you tell me everything now?”

The Old Man gave his signature boomin)g laugh. “Of course my boy, the time is finally right.”

“Then start off by telling me why everyone seems fit to call me “Hero”. My name is Link.”

“Before I tell you that, I must tell you a tale. Now this tale is a long one, and started many thousands of years ago. Some may disagree and wont call it a tale, and they are right. It is not truly a tale, but a legend…"

 _"The Legend of Zelda._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update today! Things came up lmao. I hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter! Cuz I dont think u will enjoy tomarrows, or at least u will feel a certain anger for a certain someone.
> 
> Why does Wolfie hate Rhoam? You will see an inklimg as to why, everything will get revealed later on so dont worry!
> 
> Any questions, concerns or etc, feel free to comment!


	7. The Mistakes of Man (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finally gets his answers, the Old Mans anger is revealed...

“Zelda? That name sounds familiar…”

The Old Man gave a tired laugh, it seemed as if he suddenly aged by many years. Which is saying something for he was already very old. “Yes, this is a name you held dearly long ago… What I still hold dearly myself. But this is not about me, allow me to continue on.”

Link just gave a tense nod in reply.

"Long long ago, there was a war for the right to have this world. It was between the Demon God Demise… And the Goddess Hylia…"

"Hylia… The monks told me about her, although it was not much info besides the fact she granted them their powers…" The boy said curiously.

"Indeed, the Goddess Hylia was and is the guardian of our realm. The Demon God seeked to have this world for himself, no matter the cost. When he lost the war between him and Hylia, he uttered a vicious curse so he, Hylia and her hero would be forever reborn over and over. Usually the sacred hero and the goddess reborn are enough to win against the creator of evil… But there are a few instances when they don't."

The man turned around and looked into the distance. "Sure, they were rare and few… But the consequences are brutal, and last for many eras… Ten thousand years ago, in the last battle of good and evil, Demise grew sick of the cycle he created. He condensed all of his most volatile malice into a single being, creating one of his most powerful incarnations yet, Calamity Ganon"

Link interrupted the Old Man's story, "Is that the thing surrounding the city? That dark pig cloud?"

The Old Man quickly glanced back at the boy then returned his gaze to the city. "Correct again my boy, like usual the Calamity was sealed away once more. And almost like the war that started all of this, it uttered a curse… That Hylia's people would forget them and move on from this cycle…"

The man choked out a mix of a sob and a laugh, "You would think that this meant the end of the war… But it has only just truly begun…"

"What do you mean…?"

"Do to the curse, everything from culture to the history of the land was erased from time… And people moved away and forgot about it. And even soon, a new country replaced the old land of hyrule. The new country… Its name is Japan."

"Japan?"

"Japan. And that horrendous looking city, where the Calamity is, it was the capital of this nation. It was one of the largest cities in the world, Tokyo. Everyone who lived in it either escaped or died in the first attack." The Old Man looked away from the broken city.

"Anyways, even though everyone forgot the old country, there was a group of people immune to the Calamities curse. They are the Sheikah, their ancestors were created by the Goddess Hylia herself, they were the first mortals of the land. They took an oath to forever protect their Goddess, and so they were able to make themselves immune."

Link got a very confused look on his face. "How? I thought the curse affected everyone?"

"Honestly, I do not know… The Sheikah keeps their secrets closer than anyone, this being one such secret." The man said while rolling his eyes.

"Moving on, ten thousand years is a very long time. When the old land was forgotten, we moved on. Technology advanced, education became widespread and this brings us to one hundred years ago."

"That's when the calamity attacked… isn't it?"

“One hundred years ago, in the year 2020 we were at the height of our newo technology area. There were many cities across the globe, each having their own beauty and hardships. The Sheikah, who were hidden for the past ten thousand years, came out of the shadows a few decades prior to that. In the modern world they decided to rebrand, and they became known as Nintendo. As Nintendo, they became an entertainment household name nearly everyone knew about. The company became a cover, so that they could continue to work from the shadows.”

Link interrupted the Old Man. “Wait wait wait, so you are telling me the people from the shadows that carried many secrets decided to become a video game company?”

He rolled his eyes at the boy, becoming irate over how Link kept interrupting him with questions. “I am telling you a very simplified version of events, if I told you every little detail I would never get to the point about how you got here!” The man told Link while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Then why didn't you just tell me in the first place!?” Link snapped back.

“I _couldn't_ Link… Just let me finish at least."

"Fine."

The Old Man continued, "The Sheikah made a series about the events of before it everyone forgot. Each hero's adventure was turned into its own game across many platforms. Many people grew to love these games, and they were a fan favorite among many. Everyone thought they were just stories… Just fantasy created for our entertainment, until a young girl made a discovery. The discovery of a mechanical beast that could have only been made by the divine. Japan's government became fearful… _I_ grew fearful."

He paused, and looked Link dead in the eyes again, his face was hardened. "A little boy found something magical, a sword that only the Hero could wield. The Sheikah took the boy in and taught him how to fight. And one day the girl and boy met, and together with the help of some friends, tried to fight the Calamity… They failed…  _ You _ failed us all Link."

"E-excuse me!?"

"You heard me my boy, although I guess I can't blame you fully… It was the girls as well."

The Old Man's face changed into a more fond one. "The girl's name is Zelda, and she was my daughter. Right now at this very moment she is the only thing keeping the Calamity from destroying the world. Of course, if she won this would have never happened."

Link's face turned furious, "Are you blaming your own daughter!? Did you even help at all!?" He screamed at the king.

"We are getting off topic, let me just finish what I have to say…"

" _ Fine. _ "

"You died and were sent to the shrine of resurrection, where you slept for one hundred years. Now here we are… My name is Rhoam Bosphorus, I was a government official in Japan. I died by Calamity Ganon, and the Goddess Hylia gave me this mission to help you back on your feet and to fill you in on the events. Now I must say goodbye."

"Wait what!? I still have many questions!"

Rhoam gave his signature booming laugh, "Find Impa who lives in the west. She is the Sheikah leader and will fill you in more than. It is time for me to rest."

Rhoam started to fade away into light, the same light Link has seen many times before. "Goodbye Link…"

Link looked on in shock, barely able to get out a choked up "Wait!" to Rhoam. But it was too late.

_ And Link finally broke... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading the chapter!
> 
> I assume a lot of you are going 'wtf Rhoam???' And wondering why Rhoam is not acting like his canon counterpart. Now you have to understand, Rhoam is NOT a king, what he did in this world was only for himself... He is THAT kind of government official. You will see more of what he did later on, in flashbacks and such.
> 
> Tomarrows chapter is going to be the final chapter of this arc, and I hope you enjoy it!


	8. The Goddess Hylia

Link buckled down onto his knees, he couldn't process what just happened. His face was blank, scarily so. It was silent…

Until Link spoke of course.

"So that's the answer I have been looking for…? That the reason all of this happened was because it was my fault? I did this?" The boy asked himself. "And he just left! Just like that... Why!?"

Tears started to gather into the boys eyes as he clenched his fist. "Why! Why did he say that and just leave!? Who gave him the right?" 

Link punched the rooftop with his clenched fist. "Why does he blame her as well? She is the only reason why the whole world hasnt been torn to shreds! She is the only thing stopping that monster, yet he still blames her!"

The boy continued to scream into the wind, yelling to anyone who would listen to him cry. Shouting over and over about Rhoams unjustness, especially to his own daughter. It went on and on until Link lost his voice.

He just felt empty now, just empty and numb. The boy was just sitting in silence now, staring off into the distance.

Link only became aware again when a warm golden sensation came over him, similar to the golden voice from when he woke.

**_I am so sorry my hero, I did not think Rhoam would do this when I gave him this task. He was supposed to have learned his lesson during these one hundred years…_ **

"Who… are you…?" Asked the boy.

**_My name is Hylia, I am the guardian of this world. I am sure the bastard told you who I am before he did… that..._ **

"You know what? No I can not,  _ will not _ deal with this right now. I just… I just don't care." Link told Hylia.

The boy looked up at the sky, seeing how the sun was sinking down as it does every night.

"Just please… Leave me alone for now, we can talk tomarrow…"

**_…_ **

**_Indeed, that seems to be the best course of action…_ **

**_We will talk in the morning._ **

"Thank you... "

Link could tell when Hylia finally left, as he suddenly felt oh so very cold. He sat there, wallowing in self pity.

"Woof"

The boy turned his head to his Wolf companion. He slowly moved his arms to hug the beast, moving his face into the animals fur.

"Goodnight Wolfie…"

As Link drifted off to sleep, he swore he felt a hand moving his bangs out of his face.

"Good night Wild…"

////////////

Link awoke on the roof, hugging Wolfie.

"Wait what? How did you get up here!? There was no staircases leading up here? How….?"

The beasts eyes lightened up with mischeif, it got up and walked to the edge of the roof and started to... disintegrate?

The boy shot up quicker then lightning and ran to the the edge, peeking down below. And there was Wolfie, perfectly fine!

"What… the fuck?"

//////////

Link climbed back down to the ground, taking a few minutes. His mind was racing, as apparently the Wolf was magic.

Wolfie jerked his head in that familiar motion and walked over to the giant statue. Link hesitantly followed, it seems its finally time to meet the Goddess. The warm golden sensation covered the boy once more.

**_Hello my Hero, it is time to finally talk…_ **

**_As I told you last night, I am the Goddess Hylia, Guardian of this land. It has been many years since we last spoke._ **

"We… Have?"

**_Indeed, but that is not now. Now we must speak of current events. You have gone to the four shrines correct? After completing them you should have gotten a sprit orb, one for each shrine._ **

Link shuffled around, "Yeah I have.."

**_Good, I shall take them now._ **

"Wait what!?"

Link suddenly felt the four spirit orbs being taken out of his chest. They spiraled up into the sky, where they promptly shattered into many golden pieces.

"Um… Excuse me but you could have given me a warning?!" The boy shouted incredulously.

**_Apologies, but we are behind schedule._ **

"What schedule?" Link asked the goddess.

**_Nothing that would concern you, now I will present you with two choices._ **

Two giant floating objects appeared before Link, one green and in the shape of a tear drop while the other is red in the shape of a heart.

**_The first gives you the power of stamina, it grants you more strength and endurance. The second one however grants the power of health, it will make you more durable and will make it so you last longer in a fight._ **

Link stared up in awe, not knowing which he should pick.

**_The more shrines you do, I can give you more of both. Right now you are choosing which one to be granted first, as I can only give you one or the other at the moment. Choose wisely._ **

The boy thought back onto his adventure so far. He only really fought once, which was when he met Wolfie. The other few sorta times were against those super glitchy robots he found here and there in the shrines. The only real difficulties has been his stamina issues so far.

"Stamina… I choose stamina… I believe that's the one I am in need of the most."

**_Wise choice my Hero…_ **

Similar to the spirit orbs, the floating object that looks like a teardrop was absorbed into Links chest. He felt as if he was lighter and could run farther without getting tired out as easily.

**_One last thing, behind my statue lies a chest. It holds what has been promised to you by the old fool. Now I must leave you for now, I shall be watching over you._ **

Greatful over his new strength, Link said goodbye. The golden light retreating.

After a moment, Link walked up to the statue, and headed to behind it. A similar chest to the one he woke up to Link noticed. Deciding to test out his new strength he kicked it like the dumbass he is, similar to that first day.

"Ouch! Fuck that was a mistake!"

To no one's surprise, it hurt like a buttcheek on a stick. If Link would have looked behind him, he would have seen Wolfie giving the wolf version of a face palm.

He opened up the chest and there was the red paraglider that was promised him by the Old Man. It reminded him of the sorrows that were inflicted because of him, but never mind that.

Link grabbed the paraglider and looked off through the broken walls of the temple, and stared off into the distance. He was looking at the edge of the Great Plateau and knew that his journey was just beginning.

**End Arc One: The Great Plateau**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes the first part!  
> Apologies for having this out a day late, stuff happened.
> 
> Anyways, I will be taking a week long break. Expect much longer chapters then! I dont have much else to say besides wishing you well and that I appreciate xomments lmao!
> 
> Next is Chapter 9: Stables and Kakariko


	9. Stables and Kakariko Part One

  
It has been a couple of hours since Link left the Great Plateau with his loyal companion. Using his new paraglider he floated down safely into the plains below. From there he walked far until he stumbled upon a road. It looked very worn down, with the black tar having a lot of cracks. Even so, a road, a road, and Link will take what he can get. 

Links stomach grumbled, he has not eaten a full meal since yesterday morning, before he met with Rhoam. Throughout the day he has been snacking on some wildberries he checked with his iRune that it was safe to eat. Wolfie looked at him in disapproval, he obviously did not like what Link was doing to himself.

The boy gave a nervous smile at the wolf, “Haha… Maybe I should not have left the Plateau without getting something to eat yeah?”

The wolf just glared at him in return.

“Yeah… I thought so.” Link gave as a reply.

They continued to follow the road and ended up at a bridge, where it lay over a very wide river. But that was not what caught the boy's attention, no it was a huge spider-like robot, similar to the tiny weak ones he found in the shrines. He climbed up the bridge wall to take a closer look.

“Whoa… What the hell is that?” He asked in awe. But suddenly a loud voice came surprising Link, he almost stumbled off the wall but caught himself in time.

“Hey what the hell are you doin’!? Ya got a life to live for, you can't just give up now! I know we live in a harsh cruel world kid, but ya just gotta get back up to prove this world wrong!” Yelled a man who looked to be in a low budget military uniform. He had something strapped to his back that Link wouldn't recognize.

The boy hopped off the wall to stand next to Wolfie, giving the man a weird look. “Uh… Sorry if I was doing anything wrong, I was just trying to get a better look at that machine thingy.”

The man's face went flush, “Oh uh, sorry about that then. Wait, ya don’t know what that is!? It's a guardian, don’t tell me ya never seen one! Where have ya been the past one hundred years? In a cave?”

"A guardian…? Thats what they are called?"

The man looked incredulous, "You seriously didn't know?!"

"Uh… yeah."

He put his hands against his face, Link swore he could hear him mutter about someone named Jesus Christ. He didn't know who that was, but figured it wasn't important at the moment.

When the guy removed his hands from his face, he jumped and started cursing. 

"HOLY FUCK THATS A BIG WOLF!!! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME OH MY GOD!"

Wolfie huffed and rolled his eyes.

The guy stiffened, leaning towards the wolf, it was like a light bulb went off in his head.

"Oh my god thats Wolf Li-"

He was cut off with a growl from Wolfie. The man didn't look too offended but looked at Link with awe in his eyes.

"Oh… You're him. It's happening… It's happening!" He said excitedly.

"Whats happening?"

"Nevermind that," he said hastily adding a cough or two, "My name is Brigo and this is the Proxim Bridge."

The man, Brigo, started to explain what exactly Guardians are and how the Calamity controlled them.

"Now kid, imma assume ur heading to Kakariko. Continue on the path until you reach a dome building. That's Riverside stable, there you can gain more help. Alright?"

Link nodded and started to cross the bridge, "See you later Brigo!"

Brigo whispered to himself as Link and Wolfie faded out of view. "Goodbye Link, and may you save Japan."

* * *

Link continued to travel on the road, it was about mid afternoon when he arrived at the dome building. It looked to be made out of reinforced steel and had a horses head carved onto the front of the building. He walked up to the steel door and knocked. 

Link heard some clanging, and a small slit on the window opened, revealing a pair of blue eyes.

"Vuts the password?" Asked a woman in a strange accent.

"Uhhh, I don't know…"

The woman gave a sigh, "Vould you vike our gourmet banana pie?"

Links face changed into a confused expression, "Banana pie…? Why would I want that?" The boy's stomach started to growl from hunger. "Heh… maybe I do want it… I haven't eaten since yesterday." He said with a blush.

The female rolled her electric blue eyes and opened the door. "Get in. I vill take you to the stable master."

"O-okay?"

He walked in through the door with Wolfie following behind. Now seeing that the female seemed impossibly tall and had hair the colour of a burning fire.

Link was taken through what seemed like a maze, they walked past dozens of doors until they reached the biggest one. The female touched a button off to the side, where a buzzing noise came through.

"Boss, it's me Silvia, vet us in. I have a kid, he doesn't vook vike he has an ID. You need to put him in the system."

"Again?" Asked a booming loud voice coming from the speaker, "This is the 6th time this month, and it's only the 4th!"

"Yes, again."

"Ughhhh, Silvy just let the boy in."

"Roger that boss."

Silvia opened the door to the stable masters office, where an older man sat at a desk. He didn't look up, instead he was foraging around his files looking for the paperwork needed.

"Welcome welcome! Now hold on a moment while I find the file." He said to Link before muttering to himself. “Damn those Sheikah, making the stables have a physical copy first then digital..”

Wolfie nudged the boy, giving him an amused look, as if saying ‘watch this’.

“Aha! There it is! Now just sign your name here with other basic info aND SWEET JESUS CHRIST YOUR LINK!!!” The man looked up and was startled over Links appearance.

“Silvy! Send a message to the Sheikah that the hero awakened!” The stable master yelled out to his assistant. Link could then hear the sounds of crashing and the high pitched scream of “Vat do you mean thats Link!?”

The boy shifted uncomfortably before asking the stable master, “Uhm… How do you know who I am?”

The stable master was currently flinging his wheely chair around, grasping for some more files. “All stable masters have to have the hero's face memorized for when he awakens! It's a requirement by the Sheikah.” He explained. “Now where is it… Ahah!”

He spun his chair around so he is facing Link again. “Now just open up your iRune and enter this code.”

“Uhh… Why? I don't know you and I think it's a basic rule to at least know you before I let you do any strange things to my iRune, at least I think so.”

The stable master gave out a loud booming laugh. “Haha! Of course, my name is Ember and I am the boss of the Riverside stable. We are not the traditional stables you would think of, no we are a safe haven where travelers can eat and rest."

The man, Ember, swirled his chair around so its now facing the window with his back towards Link.

"Monsters typically avoid our strongholds because of the enchantment the horse goddess Malanya placed on us. The only thing we do in return is look after any animal that walks into our care, whether wild or owned, they are safe here. These stables are made of a special steel that the sheikah invented to help protect us against Guardian attacks.”

Ember’s speech was interrupted by the growling of Links stomach. “Heh, sorry I haven't eaten in a while. You said I can eat here yeah?”

“Haha! Of course! Anything for you hero.”

* * *

Link and Wolfie were led to a cafeteria where many people were already gathered. The boy looked around nervously and one of his hands started to wander onto the wolf's head. It was an unconscious action, but made the stable master chuckle. 

“Do not worry kid, you don't have to interact with anyone. Just follow me into the back and lets get you some food.”

“O-okay…”

The stable master brought them over to a door that had a sign printed on it saying “Employees Only”. Inside was a hallway with a door on both sides of the wall. The left one saying “Kitchen” while the right said “Break Room”. Ember brought them over to the right door and opened it. In the room were two small tables with four chairs each, and a black sofa along the back. Here and there was a potted plant that made it seem more lively.

“Just sit down wherever and I will go get us some lunch, be back in a jiffy.”

Link nodded in response while Wolfie immediately made a break towards the sofa, where he lied down. 

“I guess it's really comfortable huh?” The boy teased the wolf. “C’mon dude, make some room for me.”

Wolfie rolled its eyes and shifted so Link would have some room, it wasn't much but Link took what he could. “Wow, it really is. I was just joking but I don't think I have ever rested on something this soft before… Well, I only did just woke up a couple of days ago, so maybe I have.” 

They chilled for a few moments until Ember came back. He opened the door with a giant plastic bag.

“Here you go kid! I got you a burger and some fries, thank goodness McDonalds survived the Calamity.”

“Thank you.”

“Hah! Of course! Anything for the hero!”

Link opened the bag and grabbed the white box inside and the pouch of fries. He started eating it with no shame. 

“Now let's get to business.” Said Ember. “You want to meet Impa right kid?”

“Yeah! The… Old Man… Told me to go meet her, and said that she has more answers.”

Ember snorted, “They always have answers, no matter if you were looking for them or not. Anyways, Impa told us Stable Masters that when you awaken to give you this code. You see, it will unlock an app called ‘Contacts’. There you list the numbers of the people you know and can contact them from almost anywhere.”

“Anywhere?”

“Anywhere. From there I am going to put in the business number for the stables, there you can contact us whenever you need something. Like ya need to rent a car for example, just call us and we can do what we can.”

“That sounds really cool.” The boy commented.

The stable master winked, “Indeed it is! Now just hand over your iRune and we can get on our way.”

Link stopped mid bite, still hesitant to give the man what is essentially his only real belonging besides his axe and wooden shield. But the boy relented and handed over the tablet, figuring if Wolfie did not sense anything malevolent coming from Ember that its fine. 

Ember turned on the iRune and started to tap some things, it took a few moments before handing it back to Link.

“There you go! All set! With the code inputted, you now have access to the ‘Contact’ app. I even set up your ID for you, so you can head to any stable with no problemo!”

The boy gave the stable master a smile, “Thank you very much sir!”

“Hah! No need to call me sir, just Ember is fine. Oh! One last thing, when you're done eating just buzz me using your contact app and I will send over Sylvia to take you to your room.”

Link gave Ember a confused look. “Room?”

“Well where else will you go to sleep

* * *

It is around evening now, Link and Wolfie have been shown around Riverside Stable. When the dawn of the next day comes, they plan to head out towards Kakariko. Ember, the stable master, gave them two ways to travel to the town. Their first option is the safest way, which is to travel underground via the sewer system until they get to the Dueling Peaks Stable. The only thing they would have to be on guard for is the stal monsters. The second option is to travel above ground. While a lot more dangerous, Link could do all the shrines along the way, not to mention the tower over there.

Link layed down on his temporary bed, staring at the ceiling. It was much better than the couch, he remembers the Stable Master laughing at him for saying the old, worn down couch felt comfortable.

“Hey Wolfie… Why does it feel like tomorrow something world changing is gonna happen? I mean… Of course it will, I'm finally going to meet this Impa I've heard so much about. I just… Don't know how I feel about it… Does that make sense?”

Wolfie, who was laying down next to the boy, opened its eyes showing that it was listening. Link let out a sigh before shaking his head and wishing the wolf goodnight.

He hoped that Impa wouldn't be like Rhoam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!
> 
> I hope you like the chapter, not gunna lie, not a big fan of this one. Anyways, "Stables and Kakariko" was getting way to long so I had to split it up. I have also decided I will update every saturday and wendesday!
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me! I hope yall jave an amazing day!


	10. Stables and Kakariko Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres this one! Im not really proud of this one, but cant wait for the next two!
> 
> I will come back and edit it later, just wanted to get this out!
> 
> Update: This chapter is now completely edited and I have added some more stuff as well!

Link woke up from the most restful sleep since waking up in the Shrine of Resurrection. He looked out towards the window and could see a beautiful sunrise. He smiled as he got up from the bed and did his morning stretches.

It was a new day. 

The boy looked at his faithful companion and was met with a funny sight. Wolfie was stretched out like a human, with its head buried beneath a pillow.

“C’mon Wolfie, it's time to get up.”

A whine from the wolf was the only answer given.

“Ugh… Wolfie we gotta get moving, you need to help me decide what route we are going to choose.”

Another whine.

“Ok, I know this is the only real bed we had in ages but we gotta go. Who knows, maybe Kakariko has an even softer bed.”

The wolf's ears perked up, its face rising from the pillow.

Link had a laugh at the wolf's puppy eyes, “C’mon, lets go.”

* * *

“So,” Ember started, “You choose to go above ground ey? I would rather you not to, but I cant stop you.”

Link smiled graciously at the man and his assistant. “Yeah, Wolfie and I gotta get to the shrines above ground to fill up our mao and get stronger. Dont worry, we will be careful.”

The stable master sighed while stroking his goatee, “If you say so kid, anyways Silvy would you be a dear and grab the bag for me?”

Sylivia nodded back, “Yes sir!” She reached for the bag near the door way and handed it to Link.

“This holds at least three days vorth of rations, it should definitely be enough to get you to Kakariko. But if anything happens, you can always restock at Dueling Peaks.” Said the female.

“Alright! Thank you guys so much.” Link headed for the door with his companion following him. 

Once again, our duo was on the road, currently heading for the Duel Peaks Stable. Everything seemed perfect, the sun was shining bright, the wind breezing by them, and no enemies in sight. It seemed like an easy journey.

Of course, it all goes back to Murphys Law…

What can go wrong, will go wrong. The only constant in the world, besides the cycle that doomed the world from the start. Maybe that was the by product of the law as well, no one knows for certain.

Except Link knows for certain that he is going to at the very least be seriously maimed. Afterall, who wouldnt when you are met with bokoblins riding on some kind of metal machinery carrying a gadget that spewed out fire.

“What the actual fuck is going on.”

Link did not know what was going on, but he knew for sure that if he gets caught, things will definitely end badly for him. But what should he do? Run away, back to the stable? They have already done so much though… Or should he try to sneak by, it would be very difficult though as the bokoblins are in a field. There's little to no way around them without getting spotted… He had the worst weapons possible to face them as well, a wooden shield and axe! It was only a matter of time before they get spotted as well.

The boy looked at the wolf nervously, silently asking what he should do, as it never led him astray yet.

Wolfie looks back and forth between Link and the monsters, gaining a thoughtful expression. It looked to be evaluating the situation. After a few moments that seemed like eternity, the wolf turned around and started to head back to the stable.

Link followed behind the intelligent wolf, knowing that so far it has never been wrong yet.

* * *

It only took two hours to get back to the stable. Lets just say the duo in charge were quite surprised to see them again. 

The boy bashfully explained why they were back so soon.

"Ah, you ran into the flame thrower bokoblins. Yeah, they are quite dangerous if you don't have the proper equipment." Ember explained.

"I guess I vill have to show you to the underground passage vays." Silvia continued before guiding them there. They walked through the winding walls of the stable again.

Silvia sighed, "Here it is… Now scram."

The assistant turned around to leave, not wanting to be there longer for whatever reason.

Link looked at her nervously, "Yes man."

Wolfie made a noise that sounded like a laugh, it clearly looked amused at the interaction.

"Sh-shut up Wolfie! Shes scary!"

* * *

The first thing Link noticed was that it smelled very bad. Actually, ‘very bad’ is an understatement. It smelled _horrendous._

This is what they get for traveling via the sewage system. Honestly, the bokoblins with those fancy flamethrowers don't sound so bad now. He looked down at Wolfie, who seemed greener then usual.

The wolf looked up with a glare, as if saying ‘why do we have to go this way?’

“Hey, your the one who had us turn around. At least if we got barbequed we would'nt have to deal with this smell.”

It felt like days until they finally got to the Dueling Peaks Stable. The Stable Boss there made sure they were all good for the walk over Kakariko, as it is unaccessible through the sewer system as a precaution. The duo didn't encounter anything dangerous in the sewer, but Link could have sworn that he felt a crimson gaze on his back. It was as if someone was watching him, but his companion was the only other being there with him.

He shook off the strange memory and moved on towards Kakariko.

Strangely enough, they did not encounter anything dangerous on their way here. It was very weird, but Link isnt complaining as all he has weapon wise is his wooden axe and shield, nothing that would last long enough in a battle against fire.

Currently, they were walking up to a stone gate, which Link assumed that it was the entrance to Kakariko. Two people in clothes similar to Brigos were guarding the gate. They took one look at him and the wolf and moved to the side to let Link pass.

“Impa has been expecting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm I wonder who the "Crimson Gaze" belongs too, maybe a Yiga?
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading! This is a shorter chapter then usual, but I hope the next one will be a lot better! I currently have everything until chapter Eleven written, so I am planning on writing some drabbles/shorts about this au as well. The next chapter is also going to include a bonus from this chapter that didnt make the cut lol
> 
> Also, I LW these on the Linked Universe discord, and over there we are very much ahead (Chapter Eleven). So if you wanna peek over there, do so! I have the same username there as I do here.


	11. Stables and Kakariko Part 3 (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last part of Stables and Kakariko, where Link remembers somethings and meets Impa.

“Impa has been expecting you,” Said the guard to the right of Link. “She lives in the house in front of the waterfall, you cant miss it.”

“A-alright, thank you!”

“No problem hero.”

This is it, he is finally going to meet this Impa he has heard so much about! He just wished they would stop calling him hero though… Right now he is just a kid with an intellegent wolf friend.

Link walked steadily but very nervously to the huge waterfall in the village. He looked around the so called village, it was so much bigger then the stable for sure. It looked more like that destroyed city he saw when he first came out of the cave, Tokyo if he remembers it correctly. 

It looks so familliar, as if he came here before… Like he once lived here…

_ “Link! C’mon, Auntie Impa is waiting for us. We need to be there before Papa gets mad.” _

_ “Oh hush Aryll, I will be there in a moment. You can go there if you want, I just need to talk to Fi.” _

Aryll…? Fi…? Who are they... Whats going on?

Link shook his head, and moved on. 

But more kept coming.

_ “Ah! Haha Papa you caught me!” _

_ “Of course I did! I will always catch you no matter what my little fox.” _

_ “Mama Mama! Guess what, I caught this pretty butterfly!” _

_ “Aww what a pretty little thing.” _

The world is swirling around Link, he keeps on going in and out. Waves of people surrounding him… No not people… His family.

Everything went black.

* * *

Link found himself in a familliar yet at the same time unfamilliar place. He just couldnt put his finger on where.

“Link, there you are I have been looking for you for the past hour.” Said a man with whitish blonde hair.

Link startled, he didnt know this person, right? How does he know his name?

“Sorry Papa! I just saw these pretty flowers, I think they would look pretty on Mama.” A little boy giggled in return.

The little boy couldnt have been older then seven, he was sitting down in a beautiful garden surronding a pond with small statue similar to the one in the temple of Time.

‘Is that… Me…?’

Link could not move, all he could do is watch the scene happening in front of him.

“Link, do you know what these flowers are called?” Asked the father,  _ his father _ .

“Something princess! Auntie Purah told me about it.”

“They are called the Silent Princess, and are world reknown for their inabillity to be grown in the wild.”

“Then why is there a bunch here papa?” Asked the confused child.

Papa chuckled and his smile caused his red eyes to wrinkle in the corners. “They are here because they wish to be, we didnt choose for them to be here, they did.”

The child looked up at his father in awe. “They chose to be here? Do you think they will let me put them in Mama’s hair?”

“We will see little fox, lets go back to Auntie Impa’s house to go eat some lunch.”

“Ok Papa!”

And the scene faded to black.

* * *

Link ‘woke up’ with a gasp, it seemed that not much time passed but still enough to be getting weird looks. He took a moment to steady his breathing , looking down at the concerned wolf.

“Sorry buddy, I think I just remembered my father… I think we used to come here often…”

Links eyes looked around once more, as if scanning to see if there were any more memories to find. When he did not see anymore it drifted to the waterfall, where a house laid under.

It is time to finally meet Impa.

Link walked up to the small staircase that led to the house, however right next to it was a young girl.

"Uh hello, can you tell me if this is Impa's house? I am pretty sure it is but would like some confirmation."

"A-ah yes, this is where my grandmother and I li- eep!" The girl startled as she turned around."Y-your the h-hero! Oh my gosh, I cant believe it!"

Even though this reaction happened quite a few times already, Link still felt the unease with it.

The girl blushed quite red, "Ah! I can't k-keep you here, Grandmother sh-should be upstairs in the h-house."

"Alright, thank you…"

"Paya, m-my name i-is Paya."

* * *

“It has been a long time Link, one hundred years to be exact.” Said an old women sitting on a rather large pillow. The woman looked ancient with all of her wrinkles.

She adopted a face of anguish. “You dont recongnize me, do you?”

“Are you Impa…?”

Impa sighed, “So it is true, you lost your memory. I had hoped it would not be like this, but it cant be helped. A life for a life in a way.”

Link replied hesitantly, “The Old Man… Rhoam… Said that you would give me more answers.”

“Rhoam huh… I never liked that bastard, he was a big reason why Japan fell after all. However that is a story for another day.”

"Wait what? He said it was my fault the country fell…"

The silence in the room was louder then anything he's ever heard before. Considering his amnesia though, thats not saying a lot.

"He said  _ what? _ " Impa furiously asked.

"That… It was my fault?"

Even to Link that sounded very pitiful.

Impa's eyes soften, loosing their furious edge. "Oh Link my dear, it was never your fault. You were just a little boy thrown into the war and was expected to save everyone. No one can truely handle that expectation."

She sighed, regret filling her eyes. Link wondered how he could read her so well, until he remembered she was mentioned in his memories. 'Auntie Impa' he would call her.

"Link, please understand that I never wanted you to go threw all of this. But destiny called, I wish it could have waited a couple more years. But it didnt…"

A tear could be seen falling.

"We lost many due to the Calamity, cities were lost, millions died. Familys were torn apart." 

A girl screaming Links name flashed threw his eyes, a casket being lowered into the ground, a mother weeping in the middle of the night.

"That was not yours or Zeldas fault, we had ten thousand years to prepare, but we werent."

A mournful silence filled the room, in respect for the yesterdays that have parted. The yesterdays for which they lost so, so much.

Impa looked back up to Link, "Go upstairs, the first door to your left is the guest room, you will stay there for the night. But before you do that, I would like you to hand over the iRune please."

Link nodded.

As he went upstairs, he didnt notice that Wolfie stayed behind.

* * *

In the middle of the night he heard harsh whispers, sounding like it was coming from downstairs. Link got up and walked slowly to the door.

"-why would you let him say that!? You should have shut him up right then and there." Whispered someone who sounded like Impa.

"If I did'nt it would have ruined the timeline, you know that!" A familliar masculine voice answered. 

" _ Still. _ I thought Hylia sent you to watch over him!"

"And I am Impa! Damn it, I can only do so much!"

Silence was the answer given before a sigh let loose from the old sheikah.

"I know Twilight, I know. Its just so hard seeing him in pain, I helped raised him afterall. Its just so unfair, but it is what the goddesses wrote."

Link took another step, the floor creaked.

"Im-..." The masculine voice stopped.

The boy hurriedly walked back to his bed, and if the door opened with the silhouette of a man, he did not say a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? This is by far my favorite part of Stables and Kakariko! Next chapter includes a bit of a timeskip. Hopefully after Hateno it wont be exposition after exposition anymore lmao.
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Stay tuned for Wendesday, just good times there UwU


	12. Links Very Good Day

Link woke up in the morning, still pondering over who the mysterious voice belonged to. He shook his head, there is no time for pondering, he needs to go to Impa!

The boy shuffled down stairs, where Impa was sitting. Right next to her was a sleeping Wolfie.

'Did he sleep down here all night?'

"Ah Link, good morning. Come over here, and I will tell you of what you must do."

"Ok Impa." He walked over and sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Now Link, did Rhoam tell you of the Divine Beasts?" Asked the sheikah.

"Only a little bit."

Impa let out a sigh,"They were made ten thousand years ago by the Sheikah, along with the Guardians."

"Wait, so those creepy things were made by you guys?"

"Yes, us sheikah are famous for our technology. Even as we were forced away from the world, we always acted from the shadows and that includes of the making of technology." She explained.

"Yeah, the Old Man told me you guys became a video game company."

"Nintendo is what we called ourselves, now I dont want to get into all of this as I am really not of the technology side. That goes to my sister Purah and my brother Robbie. My role here is to tell you of what Zelda wished to tell you."

Link jolted in surprise, "Zelda?"

Impa sighed and tied her head downwards so her hat covered her eyes. 

"After you fell, she came to me and told me what happened after putting away the Master Sword. She asked me to tell you what she needed you to do when you woke up once more."

"What is it?" Link didnt know why but he felt as if he would do anything for her.

"To free the four Divine Beasts, it will not be easy. Vah Ruta, Vah Medoh, Vah Rudania and Vah Naboris are the names of these beasts. They have been corrupted by the Calamity, and are essential to beating it. Do you understand?"

Link nodded his head in reply, his face only showed off his determination. 

"I suggest you start off with Vah Ruta, which is in the Zora Domain. But before you do that, I request you go to Hateno first."

"Ok!" Link got up to grab his stuff to leave.

"Forgetting something?"

Link turned around and looked at Impa in confusion, while she chuckled with amusement.

"Your iRune and I also have something for you. I updated the iRune as much as I could, but I will leave that up to Purah for the rest. I suggest looking threw it to see what is new in your free time."

Link nodded again at Impa.

"Now I have something that was yours one hundred years ago, I made sure it was in perfect condition for when you woke up. You told me it was a thing of comfort, and I hope it continues to be so."

Impa twisted her body around so she could grab the chest behind her. She brought it out between the two of them (and Wolfie who was watching them at the side). 

"Go on, open it."

And he did, Link opened the chest (with a kick, he never seems to learn) to find a new set of clothes. A blue hoodie with white embroidery, it felt so soft as if it was made of silk, yet hard enough that it didn't seem easy to cut through. Along with a pair of dark jeans, which seemed normal enough.

Underneath the clothes in the chest however, was a small gadget, similar to the bigger versions strapped to the guards and Brigos back. It felt so familiar in his hand.

"W-what is this Impa?"

"That is called a pistol, a type of gun. You shoot it at your enemies, this was yours one hundred years ago."

"Neat."

* * *

Link and Wolfie were traveling the road once more, they left Kakariko behind and are currently on route to Hateno. Purah, Impas older sister, is supposed to be waiting for them there.

“Hey Wolfie,” he said to the wolf, “I wonder if Purah will give us any more upgrades? I mean, she's supposed to be the tech nerd outta the two, right?”

Knowing Wolfie wont respond back didn't deter him, he just continued to babble away with his loyal companion following behind. The wolf seemed amused by the human, but that quickly drained away into a nervous look. Link didn't notice but continued on until Wolfie nipped at his blue hoodie. 

“Huh…? What is it Wolfie? Is there a monster nearby?” He asked, sensing the wolf's distress.

Wolfie started to pull Link away towards a side road, but the boy wouldn't budge. 

“What's wrong? Just tell me please.” He pleaded.

Link looked around, eyes searching for any threats, his hand moving towards the hilt of his new pistol. But nothing was there except for a field further ahead filled with some kind of machinery.

“What  _ is _ that?” 

Wolfie started to yank Links shirt more harshly, apparently he did not want Link anywhere near the field. Link would have listened to the wolf,  _ should have _ , but his curiosity got the better of him.

“Wolfie stop, I wanna see what that is.” Link started to say. “It feels so… Familiar… Just like Kakariko, maybe it will grant me one of my memories back…”

Shaking its head in dread and terror, Wolfie nearly ripped the hoodie apart. If the wolf could speak, Link knew it would try to convince him not to go another step.

“Wolfie. Let. Go.”

The beast relented hesitantly, knowing Link would head there sooner or later. The wolf gave a bitter sigh and moved on, watching their surroundings with a sharp gaze.

And so, Link headed towards the field.

It took a few minutes and as he grew closer, his heart started to beat louder and louder. When he entered the field, his heart was beating so loudly he couldn't think.

‘Run.’ His mind whispered. ‘You are not ready.’

“No. I want answers.” He whispered back.

Now that Link could see better, he noticed that the field was absolutely covered in Guardians. They all appeared to be dead, but he did not want to take any chances. He slowly walked up to the nearest one and raised his shaking hand, ‘Wait… When did it start to shake?’

Link stared into the broken eye of the machine. His surroundings started to blur all and fade, swirling around him in a dance he didn't know. If he was more aware, perhaps he would have heard Wolfie whimpering from behind.

But he wasn't. 

All he could see was a glowing blue eye.

Everything… Was blue…

* * *

He was running to safety, not for himself, never for himself. It was for the golden maiden in his arms, silently sobbing to herself. He would do whatever possible to make sure she lives to see the next day. Screw destiny, she did not deserve this after everything she went through. The boy went to comfort her, to do anything to see that smile once more, for possibly the last time.

But then he heard something devastating. It was the sound of explosions and gunfire. Smoke is all he could see, from near to far. The boy looked around for something,  _ anything _ . There was nothing to even grab at, just smoke and so  _ much blue _ . It was the worst kind of nightmare, as it was very, oh so very real. 

It was hard to breathe, thick smoke in his lungs. He coughed and tried to get it out, but he couldn't. The sword strapped to his back started to chime, it was trying to tell him something, but what? One arm let go of the girl and grasped at the glowing sword. He took it out of its sheath, preparing for any danger that is sure to come through. 

It was blue, just like everything around him. His armor, the lazers, the explosions… Her eyes… It was all blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blu-

“Link! Look out!” Screamed the golden girl in his arm. “The Guardian! It's targeting us!”

Shit.

He turned around, ash and smoke covering the scene. The boy reached for his shield, it wasn't there. Where is it? He left it with Aryll, didn't he? He did it so she could protect herself, she was safe.

But they weren't.

He heard the beeping of the lazer, and he felt time slow down. Everything seemed frozen, all he could do was think. 

‘What should I do?’ He hurriedly thought. He was running out of time, out of time, out of time. 

His ear twitched, he heard something. It sounded like a voice, the voice of his father. How could that be? He died months ago… Many things were supposed to be impossible, yet here he stands, against a machine that was only supposed to be real in a sci-fi book. It wasn't, he wished it was, but it was of no use. 

“Save the princess no matter what.”

That's what the voice that could only be his father said.

He took a deep breath. The boy knew what he had to do.

He pushed the golden beauty behind him and stared at the glowing blue eye of the death machine. He muttered a prayer, to who he did not know. The boy had no time to ponder this though as the lazer fired.

The world sped up once more.

And he felt a burning heat, the boy felt the most intense pain he ever did. Is this it? He asked

The boy fell harshly into the ground. A boy, not a man, never a man. He was so young, just like all his predecessors. Who let a boy fight in an endless war? Who gave that right?

Only the golden goddesses knew, for they were the ones who wrote it.

He heard one last thing. A cry so powerful he thought he felt the ground shake with its force. A golden light washed all over the battlefield, the last thing he saw was a vengeful angel. She was so beautiful… It was as if she was the only star in a sea of ink…

And then it turned to black.

* * *

Link woke up from his memory with a gasp, he found himself laying down in the grass at the base of the death machine. The boy was choking on air and managed to sit up, focusing on trying to breath. His mind was racing over what he discovered, his fingers clawing at his arms making himself bleed.

He died. 

Link already knew that but it's very different seeing it with your own eyes. He tried to cry out and say something, but only a barely there whisper came out. He couldn't speak, it was as if someone stole his voice and locked it away in a safe that was thrown into the ocean, with its only key being burned away into nothing.

The boy started to spiral into his thoughts. Before he could get any further though, a wet nose pressed against his forehead. He looked up and saw Wolfie looking down in concern. Links face turned blotchy with tears streaming down his face. His shaking hands clung to the beast fur, and started to sob against his friend.

Just like that fateful night that felt like years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for sticking with me so far, I hope you all enjoyed it! Now next weeks update will either be the next chapter or a very long Aryll one shot. So please, go and vote down in the comments. Also, I was thinking of making a discord for this au, as I dont want to keep hogging the LU related servers. If any of you are interested please say so!
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you on saturday!


	13. Hateno

It was late evening when our duo found themselves wandering into the village of Hateno. The dark of the night made sure that most families, especially the kids, were safely indoors. Besides a few guards here and there, it was quite and seemingly barren.

The guard nearest to them looked at Link and Wolfie suspiciously, as if they were here with ill intentions. The boy looked at the guard nervously while unconsciously, moving his hand towards Wolfies head, petting it. The action seemed to have developed into a nervous tick. 

The guard started to move towards the duo, as they got closer Link noticed that they were dressed in a similar uniform to Brigo and the guards stationed at Kakariko.

“Halt Traveler, before you come any closer, show me your ID.” The Guard demanded in a snooty voice.

Link moved his hand from Wolfies head and grabbed his iRune. He turned on the tablet and went to the ID app. The boy moved the iRune towards the guard so they can correctly verify who Link is.

The guard took a good look at the device before giving a small flinch as they read who he was. They looked at Links face to the iRune before looking at Wolfie and Link again,

The familiar awed look shown on the guards face before steeling their face once more. Link was silently grateful for them not hollering and exclaiming who he was.

The guard jerked their head to a building at the opposite end of the street.

“Follow me kid, you can stay at the inn tonight. I'm sure Mrs. Hosta will let you stay for free tonight.”

* * *

Link woke up at the inn the next morning, doing the same routine he did at the Riverside Stable. He made his way to the door after gathering his belongings (the very few he had) and walked briskly down the stairs with Wolfie following quickly behind.

“Thank you for the hospitality Mrs. Hosta.” 

“Your welcome little hero. I assume the first thing on your list is to head to Purah right?” Asked an elderly woman with grey hair and a kind smile. She reminded the boy of a distant memory from another life.

“Yes mam, Impa told me to see her so I can finish getting my tablet all set up.”

“Well, she lives at the windmill looking building on the tallest hill, you can't miss it.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

Link and Wolfie were standing in front of the door leading to the inside of the lab. Right next to the duo was an interesting blue furnace that glowed so bright and radiated energy. Just like the innkeeper, it brought forth a distant feeling of something long past, something long gone and ancient.

The boy stood nervously at the door, his hand aiming to knock. He hesitated and if it weren't for Wolfie, he would have never knocked. The sound echoing from the action seemed louder than expected but Link didn't have the time to ponder on it as the door opened. A little girl around the age of 8 answered, she smiled mischievously.

“Come in! Come in! You must be Link, my grandmother told me all about you. It's so cool meeting a living legend like yourself!”

“Uh… Yeah… That's me I guess…” Link replied nervously to the kid. Again that uncomfortable feeling rose in his chest. “Is Purah here…?”

“Yep! Grandmama Purah is in the back, she's in the room in the back. The doors black, can't miss it!”

“Haha… Thank you.”

Link and Wolfie entered into the building and headed for the place the little girl said Purah was in. The wolf looked over at the girl in amusement, in return the girl put a finger to her lips in a shushing motion. 

The boy walked over to the black door and slowly opened it while calling out Purahs name. The only other person there was an older man writing into a notebook at a desk. They looked at each other confused.

“A-are you Purah…?”

“Uh, no my name is Symin…”

“Uh, good meeting you.” Link said awkwardly before closing the door. He looked back at the child, confused.

“Hehe! I lied, my name is actually Purah and I am Impas older sister and sheikah tech extraordinaire!”

Link scratched his head, “But, you're a little kid?”

“Nope! 

"Okay why not."

Purah gave a little twirl, "Anyways, you're here for a reason Linky! And that's for me to finish updating your iRune, so hand it over snap!"

Link gave her the iRune, he could trust her, shes Impas older sister after all.

She grabbed it hastily and started to scroll through it.

"Yay! I havent been able to touch this for one hundred years! Ive spent all this time wondering about what secrets that I can find!"

She looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"Now Linky, it will be a couple of hours so just wander around town or something. I cant have you bothering me. Now skedaddle! Snap snap!" Purah said while making shooing motions towards Link.

"Ok ok, jeeze."

* * *

Link wandered the town, mostly just looking around. He admired the view, it was similar to a suburban neighborhood, yet still had its farming town charm.

He toured Hateno until he came across an old bridge, and across that an even older house. It looked… Familiar…

He crossed the bridge with Wolfie at his heels, Link felt a need to check it out. He went up to the old, decaying building and knocked on the door.

The door fell completely off its hinges with a loud thump. 

Link gave a wince, he didn't want that to happen. He shuffled around awkwardly, trying to pick up the door and put it back in its place. He gave up after a few minutes as it kept fighting the boy.

  
  


A voice coming from behind him startled Link, who dropped the door again.

“Ey! What you doin around here with this old shack?”

Link quickly spun around, facing the speaker. He became face to face with an older gentleman wearing makeup. The man seemed to be positioned in a diva pose. When Link turned around, the man seemed to do a double take.

“Sorry!” Link quickly said, “I just felt drawn here, I dont know why…”

“Why I’ll be, its the hero himself! Of course ya felt drawn to here, it was your childhood home.”

This time, the pit in his stomach was ignored, because he has rediscovered something vital. Something belonging to a life long forgotten.

“I-it is?”

He looked at the house in a new light…

“Wait,” Link realized somthing. “How did you know…?”

The man gained a pained smile.

“Hun, everyone knows this was the heroes childhood home. Anyone can look it up, its on your wiki afterall.” The man sighed. “And since everyone knows, the reason why this place is a dump is beacuse of all of that. Many people admire you, but there is still people who don’t, who…”

Link looked at the man in understanding, “Blame me? Yeah… I know.”

The man in makeup shifted awarkardly, “Uh so yeah, um I’m Bolson. I work in construction, and was tasked with tearing down the place. Its kinda my job, we waited so long for you to come back that the mayor just called it quits.”

Link looks back at the house in a panic, “What!? You’re, you’re tearing it down? Please no, I just found this place again!”

Bolson shuffled around, knowing that the teardown order was very badly timed. And the hero, someone he looked up to since childhood, was just a kid with an affective kicked puppy look. 

He looked down at Wolfie and Bolson noticed it was glaring at him. He winced.

“Look kid, I feel real bad. I can talk with the mayor, but his words are kinda final… Just stay here, while I go back and talk to the mayor ok?”

Link nodded his head and asked Bolson a question. “Can I look around the house? While I still have the chance?”

“Yeah go ahead kid, this is very far from the first time a breakin happened here.”

* * *

Link wandered the barren house, looking to see what was left. Wolfie followed behind, a sad face it was wearing. Barely anything was left in the shambles of the house, with the stairs missing a few steps and the walls covered with holes. 

The house was barren and cold, as if still mourning its owners that left it here almost a century ago. Unlike it’s owners, it layed here almost forgotten as there was nothing left.

Link carefully walked on the steps, not because of the staircase itself, but because he did not know what was up there. Anything could be up there, waiting for Link to find it. When he finally reached the top, he found a hallway that stretched out into four rooms. He opened the closest to him on the right.

The room was utterly ransacked, what little things remaining were crumpled onto the floor. A bed was broken in half, a small desk laying crooked on the floor, a broken lamp and finally a cracked mirror hanged on the wall with most of the glass scattered around.

Link walked to the broken mirror, even though he had shoes on, he made sure not to step on a piece of the scattered glass. He looked at the remaining shard on the wall, and saw his own reflection looking back.

Even though he had many opportunities in the past, Link doesn't think that he actually looked himself at himself since he woke.

For some reason he couldn't quite place, he expected his hair to be shorter and his face unmarred. Scars covered his face, and he seemed a bit taller than he thought. As he was about to turn away from the mirror, he saw his form flicker.

Links reflection turned a bit shorter and without the scars. The other version of himself gave a bittersweet smile with a fond emotion in his eyes. 

The boy blinked and his reflection was back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and thank you for reading! 
> 
> I am so glad you guys keep sticking to this! Btw, on saturday I uploaded a oneshot for this series and am really proud of it, go check it out if you want! Also, I made a discord, if ya wanna hang and talk to me about the au feel free to do so! This chapter and the next one are on the shorter side, but I hope to get out an extra update as welll to make up for it.
> 
> Please comment your thoughts or critique down below
> 
> See you guys next time!
> 
> https://discord.gg/az56phk


	14. The House and the Mayor

After leaving the decayed house, Link headed to the shrine. He hasn't been able to do one since the great plateau, and totally missed his chance to do the one in Kakariko. In his defense it was a very short visit and he needed to get to Purah.

Wolfie, just like the Great Plateau, decided to wait outside. 

It was around sundown when Link finally finished the shrine. The map updated itself and added the shrine to its database. Sadly, this part of the map was still empty, but Link hopes that he will be able to hit the tower on the way to the Zora Domain.

However, he wasn't prepared for that yet, as the only weapons he has is the axe, shield and the gun he got from Impa. The old lady gave him around 40 bullets to use, as they were in high demand. And the elemental ones especially so is what Impa told him.

For now, he is going to stay in this little town for a few days to prepare for his trip to the domain. Impa warned him that the way there is invested with monsters.

But first, he needed to get his iRune from Purah back.

* * *

“Linky! Linky! There ya are, I just got done finishing the update. And maybe also tinkered around with it. But, it's now at full capacity!” Purah exclaimed.

The little scientist jumped up and down with excitement as she handed the tablet back to Link. If Link didn't know any better he would have thought Purah is on a sugar high.

“So? Turn it on Linky! And make it snappy, I want to see it!”

“Ok ok Purah, just lemme…” Link fiddled with the iRune. “There! I could have sworn the on button was on the other side though.”

“Oh it was.” Purah confirmed.

Link looked at her incredulously, “Did you dismantle it!?”

Purah looked to the side and tapped her index fingers together repeatedly.

“Well, I did say I tinkered around, and might’ve switched somethings around.”

Link still had his eyes wide, “What if you broke it Purah? What would I do then? It’s possibly like the only thing keeping me from messing up and dying in the world.”

Wolfie gave a huff at that.

“Well besides Wolfie of course.” Link added.

Purah gave an amused smile. “This is far from the first time I’ve done this Linky, back during the time before the Calamity I did something very similar! You see, the tablet that you are holding now used to be called the Sheikah Slate. It carried a lot of magic with it but the technology side though… Let's just say it was a tad bit lacking.”

Links' expression turned back to normal, he was willing to hear her out. “What do you mean by lacking?”

Purah continued, “You see the original Sheikah Slate had a huge amount of magic potential! Ya know the runes? They were the original function of the device, so all it’s power went to it. But here's the thing, since it was the only one of it’s kind it had no messaging options! So like what if you had to call the police for an emergency, or you had to tell your boss that your gonna be late for work? It just causes difficulty, because if you wanted to call someone you would have to carry a phone or something. And what's the point of having the Sheikah Slate then?”

“To use the runes?” Link shot back.

“And the compendium! Do NOT get me started on the Compendium. You have to fill it out yourself! That's what the Note app is for, like come on it aint Pokemon!”

“Pokemon?” That sparked something like a memory in him, but he couldn't figure out why.

“Oh screw Pokemon, that ain’t the problem here. Wrong franchise anyways. Anyways, we have google for a reason, there's just no use for the compendium. And if you haven't figured it out yet, things kinda spiraled from there and the iRune was born!”

Link just gave her a confused look, “Then what is this then? It’s obviously different.”

Purah gave a proud look, “It is the iRune XL!”

“XL? But it’s the same size…”

“Well uh, the iRune 64!”

“Why 64?”

Purah put her hand to her chin, “Well um, hmmm oh I know! The iRune U. Yeah that sounds great.”

“What does the U stand for?”

“Ugh! Why do you not get my references Linky? I know you got amnesia and all, but ya gotta give me  _ something. _ ”

Link did not seem amused, “I am so sorry I died.”

“Do NOT get snappy with me young man, I am just trying to have some fun here.”

“Ok boomer.”

“Of aLL THINGS TO REMEMBER IT WAS A MEM-.”

The conversation went back and forth for quite a while, until it got too late for Link to leave. He stayed the night on the couch of Purahs lab.

* * *

When the morning arrived, Link tried to groggily get up. The only thing he got for that was a mouth full of dog fur. Wolfie was laying down on the boy as if he were a bed.

If Wolfie was a bit smaller, this probably would’nt have been a problem. Of course, the wolf was huge and it was a struggle to get it off.

“Wolfy get off me.” Link said, but it came out muffled do to the fur.

Wolfie just gave a snore to loud to be real.

“Wolfie! Get off, I know your awake.”

Another fake snore.

Link gave a sigh, “Please?”

An even louder snore.

“Ugh fine, I will go see if the store has any pumpkin for you.” 

The wolf shot up from the couch and sat down on the floor with a shit eating grin while wagging it’s tail.

The boy gave a harsh glare, “I hate you. Wait… Why did I offer you pumpkins to you?”

The wolf gave a head tilt.

‘Bet it knows, the fucker.’ Link thought to himself.

Link grumpily sat up (channeling his inner certain predessesor) and started to walk to the kitchen when a faint knocking sound could be heard. As Link made his way to the front door, he could hear more and more sounds, it seemed like… Cheering?

The boy opened the door in his pajamas, which was his oversized blue hoodie and his underwear. A crowd had formed around the lab, he could hear girls squealing from it. Link, still tired, closed the door. He walked to his original destination and brewed himself a coffee.

When he was awake enough, he did a spit take and ran back to the door, slamming it open. The cheers became even louder.

The group of people started chanting his name. He stood stupified at the events unfolding. Link was yanked back into the lab by Purah.

"Linky, careful! Ugh I knew I should have warned you about this, but there was no time."

"What about that four hours we spent arguing last night?"

"Oh shush! Just stay inside unless you want  _ her _ to see you."

Link gave her a confused stare. "Who?"

"The mayor ya dumb butt."

"But, Bolson said that he would talk to her about my house…"

"Oh please, you wouldn't want to meet her. Trust me. She's just a lyin nobody."

Someone pounding on the door alerted the both of them. A females stoic voice was heard from the other side.

"Hello? Is there a Link here?"

Puray gave a sigh, "Speak of the devil and she shall appear."

She opened the door, revealing a female sheikah.

"Hello…  _ Karen. _ "

Karen gave a cruel smile.

"Hello…  _ Mother. _ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> The next chapter may come out late, just a warning lol
> 
> Dont really have anything to say except if you want more content for this au join my discord!  
> https://discord.gg/az56phk
> 
> See yall next time!


	15. The Mayor and the House Part Two

“Hello…  _ Mother. _ ”

Purah gave her the stink eye, “I thought you didn't want me to be your mother anymore? Isn't that what you said when you screamed out your little tantrum?”

Karen rolled her eyes, “I am not here for you. “ She turned her eyes to Link. “I am here for him.”

“M-me?” Link pointed to himself. Wolfie started to almost curl around Links legs protectively. It seemed like the wolf did not like the woman, but did’nt deem her a threat.

“Yes you, you're the hero aren't you? Anyways, Bolson asked me to let me give you the house back but I don’t see why I should.”

“What!?” Link jolted, his usual nervousness around people was replaced by ice cold fear. Fear that the only link to his past is going to be demolished. “Please, I am sure we can make a deal or something.”

Karen gave Link a sneer. “There is no deal, my say is final here boy. I am the one who runs this town, and I have been for the past eighty years.”

Link opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it in confusion. “Wait, eighty? You look like your in your sixties…”

The woman gave another huff and gave her mother a glare, “Lets just say… It was a lab incident. A certain someone didn't take lab safety seriously.”

Purah glared harshly. “You weren't even supposed to be there!”

“Ugh, whatever.” Karen faced Link again. “That's not what I am here for, I am here to tell you that you will not be getting your house back. Ownership usually gets taken away if the owner dies. And you died. Thats that. It now legally belongs to the town, and by association me. It will be torn down and the land will be replaced by a new shop.”

Link's heart began beating faster, his hands reaching to clutch onto Wolfies fur. 

“Please, I will do anything!”

Karen paused.

“Anything?” 

Link swallowed dry air, feeling like he was selling his soul.

“Anything.”

The woman gave a smirk.

“Fine, give me 30,000 rupees by the end of the week. Adding on to that, twenty bundles of wood, three gems of any type and a fairy.”

Purah exclaimed in shock, “What!? That's impossible! How the heck can he complete this?”

“It’s the deal, so take it or leave it.”

Link didn't hear her leave, thoughts racing in his mind. 30,000 Rupees, Impa only gave him five hundred, and that's not nearly enough. He had an axe, so that part should be easy. Links going to have to make sure the weapon doesn't break though. Where could he get gems? And a fairy? What the heck is that!?

How can he do all of this so soon?

“Linky…?”

He needs the house back, but how can Link do this? He’s just a kid. A kid who's supposed to be some hero. How can he be a hero when he can't even keep a house!

“Link.”

“What.” He snaps.

Purah looked at him with pity in her eyes. “I am so sorry Link, I have been trying to buy that house from her for over sixty years. Karen knows that this is next to impossible to do… Maybe… Maybe you should just leave it behind.”

“Purah, I have to at least try. I may have only seven da-”

“Three, it’s friday and the end of the week is sunday.”

Link could feel the panic in him start to build up again, worse than before. “Three days!? That's even worse!”

Wolfie bumped its nose onto Links side, trying to help calm the boy down.

“Well…” Purah started, “You could make a go fund me account or a patreon. I am sure people would give you money that way.”

“What's that…?”

“Basically it's for people in need of money, however due to the Calamity a hundred years back not many people are using it because of the ongoing depression. Usually they last like, twenty years max, but do the continuing monster attacks and what not, nobody really has the fortune to do so… Although the people have been better off in recent years, more so then the start of the century. Maybe due to your popularity and fame you can maybe get enough money through that means.”

Link shook his head, “No, that money should go to people that really need it. It’s only a house Purah, it may be very important to me, but it isnt to anyone else. And besides, using my so called fame just leaves a bad taste in my mouth.”

“That's what I thought you would say.” Purah sighed. “If I were you, just start with the wood. You already have an axe, should only take a day and a half at max. One tree should be equal to two bundles.”

“How long will it take to chop them down though?”

Purah put her hand to her chin, “Hold on, I’ll ask Google. Ok Google!”

A ping answered.

“What is the average time spent chopping down a tree?”

_ “The average time is about half an hour non-stop.” _

“Alright, thank you.”

_ “Your welcome.” _

“I recommend you do about one every forty five minutes, you can't handle too much stress at this time Link. If you keep it up, you should be done by around 4 pm, well ideally... In reality it would definitely take all day, especially considering your current body strength. Make sure to keep that fifteen minute break between each one.”

* * *

An hour or two after midday rolled around, Link felt like a lone gust of wind would topple him over. He was already almost halfway through the trees, only a few more hours until he was completed with gathering the wood. Well, ideally anyways. Sure, Hylia gave him some extra stamina when he was still up on the Great Plateau, it wasn't enough to chop down wood for hours at a time. The average lumberjack cuts down about five trees per day, that's half the amount Link needs. So what does that say for him? A boy who was asleep for one hundred years whose strength is nowhere near the level required him to be at.

Its a miracle that he got to where he is now, with almost five trees down (Ten bundles). Link sat down on one of the fallen logs, trying to catch his breath, he was still for a few minutes until he heard the familiar sound of Wolfies teleportation.

“Oh hey Wolfie, did Purah send you here?” He asked, not even bothering to look up at Wolfie. “Just give me a minute, I've been hacking since around 7:30…”

The wolf bonked its nose onto Links shoulder, trying to get Link to look over to what its carrying. When Link finally did, a picnic basket carried by the large wolf was shoved into his face.

“Aw, thanks Wolfie, did Purah make it?”

The wolf shook its head.

“Huh? Then who made it?”

Wolfie just gave him an amused look in reply.

Link gave a dramatic sigh, “I guess I will never know. Anyways, I wonder what's in the box?”

The boy grabbed the basket from the wolf and took out his lunch. As he opened up the bento, he grabbed his newly upgraded iRune and turned it on. Why not look at whats new during his break.

“You know Wolfie…” Link started, “I dont think I actually took a good look around since I first got it fully upgraded from the shrines. And that was what, two weeks ago? Well I mean, I have used it since then, only the stuff I knew before. Do you get what I mean?”

He shook his head and started to look at whats new. All the locked apps from before seem to be mostly unlocked, besides a few here and there. Maybe he wasnt ready for them yet? Link tapped onto the  _ contacts _ app and there was a few contacts on it, like Impa, Purah and the main line for the stables. He exited out and clicked onto the first folder he saw which was  _ Fun :D.  _ There were five apps,  _ Games, Movies _ ,  _ Shows _ , _ Books _ and  _ Youtube _ . 

Link may be on a break, but he doesnt think that he has enough time to go in depth, maybe after this little quest was completed. He moved onto the next folder titled  _ Runes _ . It looks like Purah moved all the runes there, obviously. Next was a folder titled  _ Sheikah Stuff _ . It held a bunch of Sheikah related apps,  _ Sheikah Network Login _ ,  _ Sheikah Arts _ , _ Sheikah History _ and more. 

Another app that caught his eye was  _ Drones _ . Link will look at it more later.

He finished his lunch and got up to grab his axe, the trees wont chop themselves. He needs to get this done before its too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late guys! (and pretty short) Stuff was going on IRL lol.  
> Anyways, join my server for this au! A lot of exclusive stuff is on there, not to mention that I will be trying to post there earlier. I am talking about a week earlier via LWs. I have also been thinking about changing the update pattern to once a week until I get more time.  
> Leave your comments, questions or critique down below!
> 
> https://discord.gg/az56phk


	16. Pepp

**CHAPTER 15: Pepp**

Link chopped down the final tree. It toppled over and Link finally relaxed, until he heard a high pitched cry coming from the direction of the fallen tree. Although Link was terribly exhausted, he quickly made his way over to the source of the cry. 

“Owchies! That hurt…”

Link rubbed his eyes, not comprehending what he was seeing. It looked like a small log with a leaf face. “Uh, are you ok?”

“Yep! It mostly just surprised me. Wait! You can see me?” The tiny… Animal? Spirit? Asked the human.

“Am I, um, not supposed too?”

“Nope!”

Link scratched his head, not sure of what to make of the creature. “So… What are you anyways?”

“I’m a korok! I live in the great forest with my papa, the Great Deku Tree! And with the others as well of course.” The tiny korok said as it twirled.

The boy sat down in front of the korok, looking concerned. “Does your Papa know where you are? Why are you alone.”

“Uh, I dont know. Most likely, Papa knows everything thats going on. I’ve been playing hide and seek with some of my siblings. Hey wait, I dont know who you are! Stranger danger, stranger danger!”

The little korok started to jump around, waving it’s stick towards Link. While it seems to be trying to look threateningly, it really looks like an adorable leaf-toddler.

Link put his hands up to try and placate the tiny korok. “Ah it’s ok, my name's Link.”

“Link? As in the hero?”   
  


“Ah, well yes.”

“You dont look like a hero though, you made a tree fall on my head.”

Link looked at the korok nervously. “It was an accident, I didnt think anyone else was here.”

“Well ya thought wrong buckaroo.”

“Buck...aroo?”

“Seemed fitting for the moment.”

Link shook his head in disbelief at the tiny korok.

“Anyways, the names Pepp!”

* * *

Link, Purah and Symin sat silently at the dinner table at the lab, Wolfie was laying down nearby. It was tense. Symin, who got caught up by Purah, only looked at Link in pity. Purah avoided his eyes and Link only felt tired. No… He felt numb.

It was just a house, he would try and tell himself. That it meant nothing to his journey, he didnt need a house, a  _ home _ to call his… He just needed Wolfie and himself.

His heart wouldnt listen, and how it longed to keep one of the few things he had left. Even if he didnt remember it in the first place. There was a small and very slim chance Link could get it all done in time, but it wasnt enough.

The boy pushed his food around, letting a sigh out. Chopping down the trees really drained him, he could barely muster up the energy to eat. 

The tense silence pounded in Link’s ears. He stood up and walked away from the table without saying a word, missing the pitiful frowns the scientist gave him. He flopped onto the couch and closed his eyes, trying to get away from the world.

Before he knew it, he drifted off to sleep… The boy did’nt wake when a blanket fall over his shoulders, nor did he wake when a hand started to thread through his air.

* * *

_ Thunder could be heard in the distance, rain poured from the clouds above. It was as if the heavens were weeping, over what? Link did not know.  _

_ The wind whirled around him, dangerously slow. It was if it was sizing him up, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The earth quaked under his feet, threatening to split and drag him under. He could feel dozens upon dozens of hands gripping his body, each pulling in a different direction.  _

_ Link could’nt breath, nor could he move. He was just there, terrified for his life. At that moment he didnt feel like a brave soldier about to head to a war he would not survive, he just felt like the scared little boy he was and always would be. _

_ There was no courage to save him now. _

_ Whispers could be heard from the winds, each word hurt him worse then anything. It felt like knives digging into his skin after each and everyone. _

_ Weak _

_ Traitor _

_ Deserter _

_ Coward _

**_Failure_ **

_ Link felt piping hot tears stream down his face, saying nothing knowing it was all true. It was his fault was’nt it? _

_ A feminine scream tore through his surroundings, tore through him. The boy yelled a single word. _

_ “ _ **_ZELDA”_ **

_ He tore through the hands keeping him down and broke through the winds. He ran and ran and didnt stop. He ran for what felt like millenia until he finally saw her. She was trapped in what could be only described as pure malice. She looked at him in utter terror, tears in her eyes. _

_ Almost there, almost got her.  _

_ He stretched out his hand, pleading for her to grab it.  _

_ She didnt. _

_ She couldnt. _

_ Because her own nightmare was right behind him. _

_ A monstrous being grabbed Link in its claws. Pure malice and fury surrounded the boy. _

_ Always a boy, never a man. _

_ It opened its mouth wide. _

**_“Wake up Link!!!”_ **

* * *

Link jolted up, gasping for air. His shoulders trembled, his eyes blurred. He gripped his arms the same way he did when he remembered his death and started sobbing.

Just like then, a wet nose touched his arm. The wolf whined, looking at Link as if it could take all the pain away. It put its head in it’s friends lap, doing it’s best to comfort the boy.

When Link finally calmed down, he looked down at his pillow knowing he wouldnt be able to get back to sleep. He sighed to himself and watched curiously as the wolf got up. It walked to the front door and looked back at Link, wanting him to follow like usual.

Wolfie hasnt let him down, and never would. So like always, he followed.

The boy followed his protector down the hill and back into the town. The few guards still walked around but didn bother him. It was very eerie how silent it all was. 

They made their way down a bridge, then another. They stopped in front of a tiny statue of the Guardian Goddess. That familiar golden light washed over him, as if comforting him. Link knew why the wolf brought him here.

“Hylia… I need advice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about how I didnt update last week, I have been way to busy to write. Now, it should be a lot easier, and I should be on track again.
> 
> As an apology, I am going to try and get an extra chapter out this week XD
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!
> 
> OH! Before yall go, I made an instagram for my art! You can see some of the art relating to this series there, although I am pretty sure only the one is Aryll from the side story. And Pepp is NOT an oc, but is the Korok who gives you the free bed in breath of the wild!
> 
> Its @masindra.studios hope to see yall there!
> 
> Discord Link (hehe): https://discord.gg/F784cCM


	17. Hiatus alert

Hello everyone!  
I am very sorry to inform you that this story will be on hiatus until hopefully around mid-june. I have no time in my scheldule to write this story, and I am terribly sorry about that.  
I will delete this notice when the story is back and running again.  
I hope you all have a wonderful time until we see each other again, and worry not, because this fic will be up and running again in no time

Why not join my discord server? I will be bringing updates on the stories there, not to mention that the first part of the next chapter us there I think. The hateno arc is almost over though! And the next arc will be all about the zora!

See ya guys later  
https://discord.gg/az56phk


End file.
